GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam
The GAT-X207 Blitz is an assault-use mobile suit designed for special weapons during the Bloody Valentine War. In addition to the Phase Shift armor, the Blitz uses a stealth system called the Mirage Colloid, which is a field of microscopic prisms held in magnetic suspension around the Gundam by use of the same energy conduits used to generate the Phase Shift armor (which naturally renders PS useless while the Colloid is active). Blitz's main armament is a multi-purpose "Trikeros" shield on its right arm, mounts a beam rilfe, beam saber, and three rocket darts. Its only other weapon is a rocket anchor on the left arm. Because of its stealth design, the Blitz is difficult to pick up even when the Colloid is inactive. However, also because of the stealth design, the Blitz is considerably weaker than the other four Gundams, especially the multirole GAT-X105 Strike, and pilot Nicol Amalfi frequently finds himself on the losing end of duels with Kira Yamato, the Strike's pilot. Unlike the Strike, Aegis and Duel, the Blitz lacks head vulcans. The Blitz is used to infiltrate the Artemis asteroid base, by using its Mirage Colloid to penetrate the "Umbrella of Artemis" and severly damages the facility. Later, the Blitz is destroyed in late May Cosmic Era, 71 in combat with the Sword Strike. Nicol is killed along with his Gundam. Orb recovers the right arm of the Blitz, and uses it in the construction of the MBF-P01-Re Astray Gold Frame Amatu, giving it use of the Mirage Colloid. Later, technology from the Blitz is combined with the frame of the GAT-01A1 105 Dagger to produce the GAT-SO2R N Dagger N, a limited production special operations mobile suit equipped with Mirage Colloid and a Neutron Jammer Canceller. "SO" stands for Special Operations, the first N is for N-Jammer Canceller, and the second N is for Ninja. The N Dagger N's development officially cancelled after the signing of the Treaty of Junius, which bans the military use of both Mirage Colloid and N-Jammer Cancellers. In actuality, its development is continued in secret under the "Ninja Works" project. The N Dagger N is armed with a combined shield and beam rifle derived from Blitz's Trikeros, a rocket claw, a pair of swords, and a pair of kunai throwing knives. It also mounts 17 small launcher ports, normally mounting grappling wires but also capable of equipping small guns or missiles. It was rumored that Neo Lorrnoke would be seen piloting an N Dagger N, but this never came to pass in the anime. Specifications GAT-X207 Blitz Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc/Earth Alliance Users: Earth Alliance, Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: prototype melee combat mobile suit Overall height: 18.63 meters Weight: 73.5 metric tons Special Equipment: Phase Shift armor, Mirage Colloid Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output unknown Armament: "Gleipnir" rocket anchor x1; "Trikeros" shield system (50mm high-energy beam rifle x1, beam saber x1, "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator x3) Pilot: Nicol Amalfi GAT-SO2R N Dagger N Manufacturer: Earth Alliance Users: Earth Alliance Unit type: special operations mobile suit Overall height: unknown Weight: unknown Special Equipment: laminated armor (with improved DPX-30 heat-resistant ablative gel), Mirage Colloid, Neutron Jammer Canceller Powerplant: Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor, power output unknown Armament: "Igelstellung II" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, 12.5mm anti-infantry machinegun x2, DES-G07D+ long anti-armor sword x1, DES-G07D+ short anti-armor sword x1, "Hakenfaust" piercer lock (triple claw) x1, DFH-S2026 "Schildgewehr" offensive shield system (70mm high-energy beam rifle x1), kunai x2, multipurpose launcher port x17 Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits